In 3GPP, it has been raised that devices or terminals designed for the MTC (machine type communication) use in LTE (3GPP Long-Term Evolution) should for cost efficiency reasons have more limited capabilities than regular LTE terminals or devices. One of the aspects discussed has been the support for smaller maximum system bandwidth than currently assumed. The LTE system design, including the physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), assumes all terminals being capable of receiving the full bandwidth. Since the PDCCH controls both user data transmission as well as part of the signaling traffic transmission (including some system information and paging information), an MTC device having a lower maximum system bandwidth capability could not access the system running with larger than this lower bandwidth.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a cellular communication system substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems. Hence, a system or method being able to provide efficient and improved transmission for regular devices and MTC devices may be needed.